Karone's encounter and beyond
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: During the day the Lost Galaxy rangers came to earth to aid Lightspeed rescue, Karone dropped by to spend some time alone when she met Ryan Mitchell, and the two share their past conflicts whilst they bond together as friends. Next thing their friendship becomes more than that as Ryan finds a kindred spirit in this human from KO-35.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a small draft of the Power Rangers, which will feature a few characters from in Space and Lightspeed rescue. I don't own the power rangers but I do own Captain Theron.  
>The story takes place during the time after Terra venture had landed on the planet of Mirinoi and the defeat of Trakeena, as well as the events of sheathing the Quasar Sabers and Kendrix's resurrection.<br>So have a read and share your thoughts.**

In the days after Trakeena's defeat and the celebration, things started to settle down for the Colonists of Terra Venture their new life was just the beginning. Many more preparations had to be done to construct a city in Mirinoi and all were just getting a good head start, Leo Corbett got appointed Lieutenant in the terra venture Military reserve and he started dating Kendrix Morgan, who went on to continued being a science officer for the new Mirinoi Science Academy.  
>His brother Mike received a commendation for his contribution and then became Captain of the Security reserve which was built in a remote area in Mirinoi, whilst their friend Kai Chen became a chief architect in the construction of the new Terra venture city and Damon continued his work as a mechanic. Maya went on to become a spokes person for her people.<p>

Six months into living on Mirinoi, Karone, through time, adjusted to her new surroundings. Adapting was something Karone had done her whole life, she adjusted quickly to her new life that she made her own place in the newly constructed houses of their new town, which continued to expand with the help from the Natives of Mirinoi, who welcomed them with open arms. Starting a new bond between the two great worlds, each leader had signed a treaty in which to usher in a new Era of prosperity for their people.  
>Enjoying her stay in Mirinoi with her new friend Maya along with a few others, it became quite a simple life in what looks to be like paradise, she learnt about the culture of Maya's people and how their way of Life was so simple that it was intriguing to her.<br>It was comforting living in a new world such as Mirinoi and its beauty was more unique than Earth itself.

She visited each of her friends as often as she could as they each had long term duties to build the new City calling it the city of Terra. After at least another month long, one day she received a visit from someone unexpected.  
>When opening the door of her new house, she found out that it was Captain Robert Theron of the United Space command defence force who was standing, in full dress uniform at her door.<br>"Captain Theron, its such a surprise to see you here."

"I'm sure it is. and the pleasure is all mine miss Phoebus." said Robert Theron.

"So would you like to come in? I can make a cup of tea for you" asked Karone, stepping aside to let Theron in. He spoke, entering Karone's house whilst she closed the door. "Yes of course, I'd like one thank you." Karone led him to the living room where Robert sat down on a chair in front of a coffee table and next to another chair, whilst she went to the kitchen to set the coffee machine on, she spoke. "May I ask what brings you to my house on Mirinoi?" asked Karone.

"I have come here to pay you a visit, and to see how you were getting on during your solitude on this new planet. its been  
>a while since your last psychological evaluation declared that you have passed their expectations and that you were now fit to re enter society. I have also learnt of the news recently that you had risked your own life to save Terra Venture. I needed to know for myself if this was true and to hear how you became that way." said Theron.<p>

"Yes that is true Captain, but before that I was seeing the universe with a new set of eyes as I hope to make amends for the damage I've caused as Astronema, mainly the damage I caused to your world." she said whilst the machine made the tea and she brought the cups, she told her story of how she decided to head off into space to find her way. From planet to planet she, without a particular destination in mind. Karone was on the planet Gwenette when she overheard a voices.  
>Hiding behind some plants, Karone saw the Galaxy Rangers.<br>She heard them asking about the Pink Quasar Saber. Karone also saw and heard Deviot's deception over the Rangers. This was something she could do. An eagerness to help filled her heart. She could get the Quasar Saber and bring it to safe hands. But she couldn't do it as Karone. Without anyone being aware that she was ever there, Karone left for the planet Onyx.

"So that's when you decided to use the method of infiltration to gain access to retrieve this Quasar Saber." Robert said, taking a sip from his teacup.

"Yes. eventually I managed to get the Saber to the rangers, but after a turn of events I became a pink galaxy ranger. Look captain, if you're still looking for an excuse to have me arrested then I assure you I've passed the tests and am a new person." Karone said, setting her cup on the table before she sat down on the chair next to Robert Theron.

"Miss Karone Phoebus. I appreciate your assurance, this has nothing to do with the past, punishments or how I feel. I have merely put it to rest after your probation was over and you were a free citizen. I didn't come here to punish you further but I am in need of your help to track down your friend Leo Corbett and the other rangers." Robert spoke, looking at Karone.

"What do you mean Captain, has something happened?" asked Karone. Robert leaned forward, turning his head to her before he spoke. "I've just received word from my sources in KO-35 that Trakeena has returned, and she's making her way to earth. My superiors on earth acquire their assistance as soon as possible."

"Are you sure that she's still alive?" asked Karone

"Yes but she's injured from the last battle, so she'll be heading to earth to gather a life force energy of some sort. I wouldn't be here if this was any urgent as it sounds, but this is a dire situation. So I suggest that we contact the others, I'll have their ships waiting in the command centre to transport them to Earth." said Robert.

"Of course Captain, I'll check in with Leo and fill him in on what you have told me." said Karone, taking a sip from her cup before she stood up as did Robert and he accompanied her to the kitchen to set up the communicator.  
>Once there Karone opened a box which had the communicator inside, she activated and made a call to Leo Corbett.<p>

_**Mirinoi Military Base.**_

At the grounds of the new Terra Venture Military reserve Base, the new Lieutenant Leo Corbett was overseeing the basic training of the new set of recruits with observation and careful supervision.  
>He use to give some training advice to some of the new recruits to help them be better soldiers so they can survive on separate missions and assignments in combat as well as advice in careers which helps them fit into society well.<br>He started seeing Kendrix, who was beginning to love him as much as he loved her, whilst they dated together for at least seven months at the time as she spent the rest of the times at the new Science Academy, but now was busy with her new assignments in studying plants and knowledge from the galaxy book with her fellow colleagues from the Terra venture Science Centre.

On the day that Karone received a visit from Captain Theron, Leo and a sergeant at his side, were watching his new group of troops moving across the new obstacle course when an officer approached him with a folder.  
>"Lieutenant Corbett, I apologise for the interruption during the exercise, but you have a call from a miss Karone Phoebus. she says you have been given a new assignment from a captain of the GSA Army reserve, and its urgent that you look at this and take the call." Leo turned to the officer and then took the folder before he opened it to read the orders.<br>"Sergeant I leave you in charge of supervising the exercise. I need to take call immediately."  
>"Sir?" asked the Sergeant. "Its priority one Sergeant, straight from the top office and I have to answer." said Leo before he turned and headed off with the officer to the comm. centre to answer the communication call from Karone. A short while later when he got to the comm. centre he came to the monitors and spoke through the speaker phone.<br>"Karone, its Leo."

"Hello, Leo. its good to see you again." Karone responded.

"Its very nice to see you too, Karone. But I trust this is not a social call, I was told that this was a priority one." said Leo.

"I'm Afraid you are right, Leo. We have a situation which concern's earth. Trakeena has returned from the dead.

"Trakeena has come back?"

"Yes, I've just found out from Captain Theron's sources. She's injured and she'll be going to earth to gather human life force to become all powerful again, We need to gather the other four rangers and head back to earth where we can defeat her once and for all."

"Alright Karone, I'll send a message to Damon and Kendrix you call Kai and Maya and let them in on the situation. Once its done I'll head to the sacred stone and retrieve my sword before I head to earth."

"Ok and Leo, Captain Theron has left the galaxy ships for them to take. be sure to tell Kai and Maya that and have Kai inform Kendrix and Damon. I'll be waiting at another transport with the pilots until the others arrive."  
>"Ok Karone, thank you. and I'll see ya soon." Leo said, before he turned the com. off and turned to head off to his barracks to pick up his address book and send a message to the others. After a while of writing a message for his friends, he sent it off to his friends before gathering his belongings and heading off to retrieve his quasar sabre from the stone slab where the others were. When he stepped out of the barracks, he immediately went off into the jungle as the day was ending and the rains started to fall.<p>

_**A Couple of days later.**_

During that time after Leo had headed to earth, Kai and Maya received the message and followed Leo to Earth on their Galaxy ships at warp-speed.  
>Meanwhile at the Mirinoi Science Academy, Kendrix had become so into the research on the Galaxy book that there was so much that she and her colleagues could learn and more to create new sources of power to keep a bright light on and to build ray shields for protection of the whole planet against any unwanted invasions. After a long time of work she took a break for at least a day.<br>The next day, She was about to get back to work when she found that her computer received a message.  
>Clicking on the message, Kendrix found that it was from Kai:<br>"Kendrix_, by the time you read this message Leo, Maya and I will be gone to earth for a special mission.  
>The thing is we've got a situation, I've just learnt from Military Intel. that Trakeena has returned and she has headed to earth to plot her revenge against us by destroying earth, but she's injured and she needs human life force to become powerful again. You need to find Damon and head down to Earth.<em>  
><em>A military captain has brought the Galaxy ships to the compound at the command centre.<br>Karone has arranged a transport ship at the compound for me to escort you and Damon to earth encase you need the extra help so we can beat Trakeena once and for all.  
>Please come immediately after you read this message.<em>

_Best wishes Kai._

After reading the message, Kendrix moved away from the computer and headed out the doors.  
>Heading out of the Science academy at the early morning with the rains still coming down on her, Kendrix immediately headed on to the stone where her sword was still embedded before she turned and headed to the compound where the ships were parked.<br>After running a long way towards the stone slab where the quasar sabres laid, Kendrix had reached it just in time to see her friend Damon present.  
>Once with her, the two drew their swords and headed off to the compound to get to the ships.<p>

**The Compound.**

Whilst the day was still dull from the cloud cover on Mirinoi, Karone was standing by the ship waiting for any sign of the four rangers whilst the pilot and co-pilots were waiting inside the control room of the ship. It was a short while when they received a call from Karone, who shouted for them to start up the engines.  
>"Kai and Maya have gone to earth but other two rangers are here. Let's get this ship ready." Moving into action, the pilots turned on the control's system, activating all engines as Karone boarded the ship and the rangers boarded their ships in ranger form and buckled up before the ship was ready to take off.<br>Karone took her seat at the pilot's room, acting as the Navigator to their destination, Before long the ships were in the air and had headed into orbit, setting course to Earth where the other three rangers were waiting for help.

_**Well that's Chapter one done. The Idea came to my head after seeing Trakeena's revenge episodes on Lightspeed rescue. so please have a read into it and see what you think. Be sure to look out for Chapter two as it will have some new surprises in store for you. so read and review. thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**This Chapter takes place sometime in a month or so after heading down to earth to help the lightspeed rescue power rangers defeat Diabolico's new monster and Trakeena herself, who had mutated into a monster.**_

_**Mariner Bay**_

After the defeat of Trakeena, Karone had decided to stick around on Earth whilst the Galaxy rangers returned to Mirinoi to continue their duties as part of the Terra community. She spent over a month on Earth staying out of trouble whilst the Lightspeed rescue power rangers continued their duties to protect the people.  
>It was a long month as each monster including Diabolico was defeated by the power rangers but even after the battle with the Queen of demons known as Bansheera where she was defeated, Mariner Bay still needed the Rangers in emergency situations.<p>

But on one particular day became something special, Karone was spending Friday morning sitting at a table inside a local café as she was reading a new book she bought at the local library. The book she read was a story of the snow queen and how a young girl journeyed through the three seasons to find the boy she loved and defeat the wicked powers of winter.  
>As she was almost at the third of the book, something caught her eye that she didn't expect.<br>A Lightspeed rescue power ranger approached the café and came inside. This ranger wore a Lightspeed rescue Jacket with a silver band on it, he went to the counter and ordered a cappuccino to go. Whilst he waited for his cappuccino he looked around the café which was busy with couple and groups having tea, treats and coffee, it was at that moment when he saw Karone sitting at a table in the Café. When the coffee staff member came with the cappuccino in a plastic cup ready to go, he alerted Ryan, who turned and realised that his drink arrived, he turned back to the register and paid off the staff member before he took his cup from her.  
>He was about to turn and walk when he stopped in front of Karone who was about to walk to the back, she looked up and saw him standing at the counter, she looked so speechless.<p>

It was a short while before Ryan said the first words. "Say, Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Um, no of course not. but might I ask if I know you from somewhere, I mean I've just heard about Light speed Rescue from a few old friends who helped them fight off a wicked monster named Trakeena.  
>I didn't know anything about a sixth ranger being part of the team." said Karone.<p>

"Well the Lightspeed rescue had more important things to do other than talk of private things. Anyways allow me to introduce myself miss, My name is Ryan Mitchell, the older brother of Dana Mitchell who is the pink ranger of the Lightspeed Rescue division. Its nice to meet you miss..." said Ryan.

"My name is Karone , Karone Phoebus." said Karone. "Karone?" said Ryan.

"Yes, I'm a citizen from a planet called KO-35 and sister of Andros the red ranger."

"You mean you're the sister of the red Astro power ranger, Oh yeah I remember a rumour that you once joined the Galaxy rangers."

"Yeah that part was true." said Karone. "So do you mind If I could sit down with you? we can talk about your past." asked Ryan.

"Umm, ok sure. from what I've heard you seem to have a dark past yourself." Karone said, turning around to her table at a short before heading back there with Ryan at her side, carrying his cappuccino there before he sat down and answered.  
>"Actually it is true, I have a dark past."<p>

"Ok, well then why don't you tell me about your past?" asked Karone, sitting down on her chair whilst Ryan sat back and relaxed, thinking of where to start and the began explaining the story of his life.  
>"When I was 10 years old I was involved in a car accident with my dad and sister, Dana. When all three of us were suspended over a cliff, my dad had a good grip on my sister but I ended up hanging on by my father's shoe. It seemed like the worst fate of my life when a demonic spirit known as Diabolico appeared and he offered a bargain to my dad; in exchange for saving my life I was to be raised under the care of Diabolico himself, after that I was taken away from my father and sister."<p>

"I guess that's something we have in common, we were both taken by monsters to be raised as their protégé and to become pawns in their dark schemes. A monster named Darkonda took me and raised me as his daughter, brainwashing me for years to be the princess Astronema."

Ryan took sometime to think about the news of this princess when he found that Karone was the former princess before she was changed back by her brother. "Hmm, you were the former princess of Darkness. I'm sorry to hear about your horrible past Karone, you seem to have had such a bad childhood as I did when I was young. Well I guess we can not dwell on the past."

"I can Agree with you Ryan. So have you ever had any therapy after that?" asked Karone.

"Well my father had me go through psychiatric rehabilitation for weeks when I was off duty from my ranger duties and after that I've learnt to live as a normal person." said Ryan.  
>For an hour and a half in the afternoon, Ryan and Karone talked together over coffee until Karone decided to head up the road. Before she went she gave him her phone number and then told him that she hopes to see him again, leaving him at the table for a short while before leaving for home.<p>

_**Two Weeks later.**_

Karone and Ryan had arranged for a little get together for lunch at the local café in Silver Hills.  
>Ryan had his black shirt and grey trousers over a silver like jacket whilst Karone went with her casual look, a pair of black trousers and a gold vest which Ryan thought looked so stylish when he saw her come through the door and came to Ryan's table.<br>As they enjoyed lunch together, Karone talked to Ryan about the planet KO-35 which sounded like a modern Utopian society with its population possessing psychic and telekinetic abilities that no other human had ever attempted to use before which had made the conversation between them the most interesting.  
>They spent the lunch time together at the local café which had lasted for over an hour and a half, and they had such a good time together until Ryan had received a call to duty. Before he left, he gave Karone his number and promised to show around the new aqua base which had been rebuilt for future personal to volunteer as junior rangers.<br>Among the new Juniors was Heather Russo, who had helped the Lightspeed rescue power rangers evacuate the building which her parents were held captive inside.


End file.
